helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE
Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2017 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ is Hello! Project's special annual countdown live concert, celebrating the new year and also the year of their 20th anniversary. It will take place on December 31, 2017 at Nakano Sun Plaza. The countdown concert will be split into two parts. The first part of the concert starts at 16:00 and features all Hello! Project members, while the second part starts at 23:00 and only features Hello! Project members over the age of 18. Setlist Part 1 ;Opening Act *MC - Lovelys!!!! *Doredore - Lovelys!!!! ;Main Show #Arigatameiwaku Monogatari - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Medatte Do Dance - Hello Pro Kenshuusei #Good Boy Bad Girl - Country Girls #Uwaki na Honey Pie - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls #Konamaiki Girl - Country Girls #Mousou Rehearsal - Country Girls #Kimama na Kataomoi - Country Girls #MC - Country Girls, Kumai Yurina, Nakajima Saki, Jojo Gundan Featured Members Those with a ＊ will not participate in the 23:00 show. *MCs ** *** *** **Kumai Yurina **Nakajima Saki *Morning Musume '17 **9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina **10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki **11th Gen: Oda Sakura **12th Gen: Ogata Haruna, Nonaka Miki, Makino Maria＊, Haga Akane＊ **13th Gen: Kaga Kaede, Yokoyama Reina＊ **14th Gen: Morito Chisaki＊ *ANGERME **1st Gen: Wada Ayaka **2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina **3rd Gen: Murota Mizuki, Sasaki Rikako＊ **4th Gen: Kamikokuryo Moe **5th Gen: Kasahara Momona＊ **6th Gen: Funaki Musubu＊, Kawamura Ayano *Juice=Juice **Miyazaki Yuka **Kanazawa Tomoko **Takagi Sayuki **Miyamoto Karin **Uemura Akari **Yanagawa Nanami＊ **Danbara Ruru＊ *Country Girls **Yamaki Risa **Morito Chisaki＊ **Ozeki Mai＊ **Yanagawa Nanami＊ **Funaki Musubu＊ *Kobushi Factory **Hirose Ayaka **Nomura Minami＊ **Hamaura Ayano＊ **Wada Sakurako＊ **Inoue Rei＊ *Tsubaki Factory **Yamagishi Riko **Ogata Risa **Niinuma Kisora **Tanimoto Ami **Kishimoto Yumeno＊ **Asakura Kiki＊ **Ono Mizuho＊ **Onoda Saori＊ **Akiyama Mao＊ *Ichioka Reina *Takase Kurumi *Kiyono Momohime＊ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei＊ **22nd Gen: Horie Kizuki **24th Gen: Maeda Kokoro, Kanatsu Mizuki **25th Gen: Ono Kotomi **26th Gen: Nishida Shiori **27th Gen: Shimakura Rika, Yamada Ichigo * ＊ ** ** ;Part 2 Only *Takahashi Ai *Niigaki Risa Concert Schedule *'Total:' 2 Shows Time Schedule Not in exact order of appearance. Trivia *Hirose Ayaka is the first and only Kobushi Factory member to ever participate in the second part of a countdown concert. References External Links *Special Site *Concert Schedule *Goods Category:Hello! Project Concerts Category:Joint Concerts Category:2017 Concerts Category:2018 Concerts Category:5th Generation Concerts In Category:9th Generation Concerts In Category:10th Generation Concerts In Category:11th Generation Concerts In Category:12th Generation Concerts In Category:13th Generation Concerts In Category:14th Generation Concerts In Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:4th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:5th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:6th Generation ANGERME Concerts In Category:Juice=Juice Concerts In Category:Country Girls Concerts In Category:Kobushi Factory Concerts In Category:Tsubaki Factory Concerts In Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In